Piece of You
by lalina.r
Summary: Karena hanya Jimin seorang yang dapat melihat Taehyung terluka hanya dari matanya; ketika orang lain percaya dengan senyum di wajahnya. VMin! MinV! 95z! 95line! Sequel of 'Liar'.


PIECE OF YOU

.

Taehyung x Jimin

.

Friendship

.

 _Bukan benci yang membuat kita menjauh dari orang lain,-_

 _-tapi kecewa._

.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna abu gelap. Sudah dua jam rasa bosan tak henti-hentinya melanda moodnya siang ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, masuk ke dalam perpustakaan kecil di dalam kamarnya.

Mengabsen deretan koleksi novelnya dengan sapuan jari-jarinya. Namun gerakan itu terhenti mendadak, kala netra hitamnya menangkap satu buku tak asing.

Jimin meraih buku itu, membawanya ke sofa tempat ia biasa membaca buku. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya keras. Saat halaman pertama di buka, lagi-lagi air mata lolos dari sepasang mata sipitnya. Itu album fotonya bersama Taehyung.

Jimin menghela napas berat, sudah 3 tahun tapi kenangan-kenangan bersama Taehyung tak mau hilang juga. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah menyuruh otaknya menghapus semua kenangan mereka. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di cafe, Taehyung tak pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Jimin.

Nyatanya hatinya itu tak mau diajak kerja sama. Otak Jimin sudah terus menerus menyuruhnya membenci Taehyung, melupakan segala kenangan manis yang pernah mereka lakukan. Segala janji yang pernah mereka buat.

Tapi lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hatinya berkhianat.

 _Memanggil lirih Taehyung berkali-kali; memintanya untuk kembali._

.

 _Jimin telah menyanyikan alunan-alunan sendunya,_

 _telah membisikkan cerita-cerita gelapnya,_

 _telah mengabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisinya,_

 _untuk Taehyung; demi Taehyung,_

 _tapi mengapa Jimin tak pernah bisa menyentuh hatinya?_

.

Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap foto-foto mereka yang sudah sedikit berdebu. Dan pandangannya jatuh dimana _dua sosok sedang berdiri sambil berangkulan._

.

 _"Ya! Park Jimin! Wajah mu kenapa babak belur begini?", Taehyung berteriak panik. Tujuan awalnya yang ingin mengajak Jimin ke game center menguap entah kemana. Kala Jimin datang dengan darah juga lebam di wajahnya._

 _Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis, menggelengkan kepalanya-menolak untuk menjawab._

 _"Kau berkelahi lagi?! Dengan siapa?! Ya! Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Berhenti berkelahi Jimin-ah,"_ , _Taehyung buru-buru mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana didalam tasnya._

 _Membubuhkan sedikit alkohol diatas kapas, lalu menekan pelan luka-luka di wajah Jimin._ _"Ugh, Tae, pelan-pel-YA! JANGAN DITEKAN!", Jimin melotot kesal, Taehyung menekan kuat lebamnya dengan sengaja._ _Mata Taehyung mendelik sebal tak menanggapi Jimin; mendengus kasar._

 _Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan luka-luka diwajah Jimin, tak lupa menutupnya dengan plester._

 _"Jelaskan.", ujarnya mutlak._ _Jimin terdiam sebentar, memilih memainkan jari-jari kecilnya dibandingkan menatap mata Taehyung yang seakan-akan menelanjanginya._

 _"Park Jimin. Kau punya mulut kan?", desis Taehyung kesal._ _"Iya-iya, aku berkelahi lagi dengan Mingyu, tadi di-"_

 _"Apa?! Kau sudah gila?! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?", satu pukulan telak mengenai bahu Jimin. Membuat sang empunya meringis kecil._

 _"Bisa tidak jangan memotong omonganku dulu? Mingyu bilang ia mau mendekatimu secara paksa! Dan kalau kau menolak, ia akan mengurungmu paksa didalam kamarnya! Apa kau tak tau bocah gila itu sudah lama terobsesi denganmu?",nada suara Jimin meninggi._

 _Sepasang hazel Taehyung sontak melebar, mengerjap pelan sebelum angkat suara, "A-apa? Mingyu?"_ _Jimin menghela napas kesal, "Iya! Dia mengancam akan menyeretmu jika aku tak menuruti kemaua-"_

 _Perkataan Jimin terhenti saat Taehyung dengan cepat mengambur memeluk tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Jimin._ _"Pabbo! Park Jimin bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak usah meladeninya..", dari suaranya, Jimin yakin Taehyung sedang menangis sekarang._

 _Jimin tersenyum maklum, membalas pelukan Taehyung. Jimin mengerti Taehyung merasa kesal jika ia berkelahi terus-menerus, tapi ini juga demi Taehyung kan?_

 _"Tak apa Tae, aku hanya tak ingin kau diapa-apakan oleh si brengsek itu,"_

 _"Walau wajahmu tandingannya?"_

 _"Meski wajahku korbannya. Hanya orang tak waras rela membiarkan sahabatnya dilecehkan, bukan begitu?"_

 _Pertanyaan Jimin hanya dibalas oleh isak tangis Taehyung._ _"Maaf Jimin. Lagi-lagi karena aku, wajahmu jadi ba-"_

 _"Aku tak menyesal sama sekali Taehyung. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang arra? Bermain PS semalaman sepertinya mengasyikkan? Bagaimana?", Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya; kembali menatap wajah Taehyung yang basah karena air mata._

 _Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, merangkul Jimin lalu berjalan beriringan menuju rumahnya._

.

Jimin terbangun, kedua tangannya terasa keram. Ah, ternyata dia tertidur tadi, dengan posisi masih memeluk album foto ia dan Taehyung. Tak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan lagi, Jimin mengembalikan album itu ke dalam deretan buku. Keluar dari ruang perpustakaannya lalu segera turun ke bawah.

"Jim!"

Jimin menoleh, mendapatkan Seokjin menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ada apa hyung?", tanya Jimin lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seokjin.

"Kita sudah tinggal berdua sejak setahun yang lalu kan?"-yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Eomma sudah meninggal, jadi apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke Korea?"

Dan Jimin terdiam, membeku seakan sesuatu menghantamnya akal sehatnya keras.

"Kembali ke Korea hyung?"

"Ya. Hyung rindu dengan teman-teman lama hyung. Dan hyung yakin, kau juga merasa begitu kan?"

"Uh, ter-terserah hyung. Aku ikut saja," Jimin lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti keputusan hyungnya.

Bukannya ia tak ingin kembali ke Korea. Tapi, disana ada seseorang yang harus ia hindari. Seseorang yang jika ia bertemu dengannya, _akan kembali membuka luka lama._

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Jimin. Kembali ke kampung halamannya, di Korea. Kembali kerumahnya, yang hanya berjarak empat blok dari rumah Taehyung. Kembali menggali luka lama yang sudah susah payah Jimin kubur. Kembali menggoreskan perih baru saat kedua netranya menangkap sosok Taehyung.

Dan dari sini, atap rumah Jimin, Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas, tawa Taehyung yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Dengan sosok baru disampingnya, sosok yang merangkulnya erat.

 _Seharusnya tangan Jimin lah yang merangkulnya erat,_

.

Juga sehari setelahnya, pemandangan yang membuat Jimin kembali merasa muak, Taehyung dan sosok itu duduk di bawah pohon, dengan Taehyung yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

 _seharusnya bahu Jimin lah tempat Taehyung menguraikan air mata._

.

Jimin melangkah pelan menyusuri pertokoan, tadi ia sehabis belanja bahan-bahan makanan yang diminta Seokjin. Kedua telinganya tersumpal earphone, memilih musik yang menemaninya selama di perjalanan.

Lalu-

 _Bruk!_

"Ah maaf, aku tidak se-"

"Jimin?"

Kantung belanjaan ditangannya terlepas, terjatuh begitu saja menghantam tanah. Jimin tidak peduli, nyatanya sekarang, ia sibuk menahan tangannya untuk tidak menghambur memeluk sosok di hadapannya.

 _Taehyung_. Berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang membola.

Jimin membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas perkataan Taehyung ,"Siapa?"- _Taehyung?_

Lagi-lagi kata yang dikeluarkannya tidak sesuai kemauannya. Hati dan otaknya kembali berlawanan.

Dapat dilihatnya wajah Taehyung yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Jimin.

 _Maaf tae._

 _"Dan mari jangan mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini."_ , deretan kata yang diucapkan Taehyung tempo hari kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya, membuat emosi Jimin merambat naik. Ia membencinya.

"A-aku Taeh-"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal kau.", Jimin mengambil belanjaannya yang sempat terjatuh tadi, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung bergeming di tempat. _Apa tadi? Jimin tidak mengenalnya?_

 _"Dan mari jangan mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini."_

Ah, ya benar. Ia lupa. Bukannya dia sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk tidak saling mengenal lagi?

Taehyung tersenyum miris, _ya Tuhan_. Jimin- _nya_ sudah kembali ke Korea dan sekarang mereka layaknya orang asing. Taehyung menghela napas lega, setidaknya _Jimin baik-baik saja tanpa dia._

Taehyung tersenyum menatap langit.

 _Seringkali seseorang memilih untuk tersenyum,_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, ah Jimin, pasti begini rasanya saat aku memutuskan persahabatan kita, bukan?

 _hanya untuk menyembunyikan takutnya,_

Gerimis kecil mulai turun, perlahan membasahi tubuh Taehyung yang masih betah berdiri di tengah jalan samping pertokoan. Tertawa pedih.

 _dan memiilih untuk tertawa,_

Tangannya meremas dada nya kuat, rasanya sakit; sakit sekali.

 _hanya untuk menyembunyikan lukanya._

.

Jimin berlari menerobos hujan yang terus menghantam tubuhnya. Merasa sudah terlalu lelah, Jimin akhirnya berhenti, jatuh berlutut di jalan trotoar. Kantung belanjaannya yang basah tidak lagi ia pedulikan. _Kenapa Taehyung? Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi disaat Jimin mulai melupakan segalanya?_

Jemari Jimin meremas kasar rambut basahnya, _nyaris gila dengan semua ini_.

.

 _"Kau tau Tae? Mengapa aku menyukai hujan?"_

.

Hujan yang menaungi langit Seoul tak kunjung reda, butiran-butiran air itu kian deras seiring waktu.

.

 _"Kenapa memangnya?"_

.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya lelah, bibirnya yang pucat sudah bergetar kedinginan, jaket yang ia pakai tak lagi berguna menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

 _"Karena, saat aku menangis di tengah hujan,-"_

.

Kedua tangan Jimin mengepal erat, menampakkan buku jarinya yang kian memutih.

.

 _"-tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya."_

.

Park Jimin terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang ditinggalkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

" _Kamsahamida_.", Taehyung membungkuk kecil pada kasir supermarket. Menerima beberapa lembar kembaliannya, lalu melangkah keluar.

Belum sampai 2 meter ia berjalan, sebuah suara tak asing meneriakkan namanya, "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh, dan ia menyesal _setengah mati_ karena melakukannya.

Terlihat 4 sosok tinggi berjaket hitam berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ming-mingyu ada apa?", sebisa mungkin Taehyung menetralkan suaranya.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, "Mengapa malam-malam, namja semanis dirimu ini sendirian huh?"

Dalam hati Taehyung menghujat Mingyu habis-habisan, bagaimana ia begitu sial hingga bertemu dengan Mingyu dan anak buahnya malam ini?

"Aku pulang dulu.", Taehyung berniat berbalik dan segera pulang kerumahnya. Namun sayangnya rencana Taehyung tak berjalan seperti yang dipikirkan.

Mingyu menarik lengannya keras, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam gang kecil.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam Kim Mingyu!", Taehyung menyentakkan lengannya agar terlepas dari Mingyu. Taehyung bukannya lemah, ia bisa berkelahi, bahkan ia 11;12 dengan Jimin. Tapi sekarang permasalahannya adalah ia _sendirian_ , dan Mingyu _bersama anak buahnya._

.

"Jim,"

"Ya hyung? Ada apa?", sahut Jimin, mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari komik yang ia baca.

Seokjin berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu.", nada Seokjin yang begitu serius membuat Jimin menutup komiknya dan beringsut duduk mendengarkan.

"Tentang Taehyung."

Jimin berniat untuk berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum lengannya ditarik Seokjin. Menyebabkan ia terpaksa duduk lagi dan mendengarkan.

"Dengar Jim, hyung tau kau masih kecewa- _ralat_ -sangat kecewa dengannya. Tapi dengarkan hyung dulu oke?"

Jimin bergeming sebentar untuk kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya hyung minta maaf. Karena baru memberi tahumu sekarang."

" _To the point_ saja hyung. Ada apa?", Jimin lelah berbasa basi.

"Tentang Taehyung yang memutuskan persahabatannya denganmu,-", Jimin menatap Seokjin tepat dimata.

"-itu permintaan hyung, ka-"

"Apa?!", mata Jimin membola, "Hyung yang memintanya melakukan semua itu?"

"Jimin, tenang dulu, dengarkan hyung sampai selesai. Oke?", melihat Jimin yang kembali terdiam, Seokjin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena saat itu eomma membutuhkan kau Jim, setelah appa pergi. Mental eomma terganggu, kau tau itu bukan? Dan dokter bilang, hanya kebersamaannya dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya-lah yang dapat menyembuhkan eomma."

Kepala Seokjin menunduk, merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih mengingat semua itu kembali.

Tangan Jimin mengepal kuat, satu aliran sungai kecil sudah terbentuk di pipi kanan Jimin.

"Hyung minta maaf, maaf karena membuat kau tersiksa sebegini hebatnya. Maaf karena hyung, kau kehilangan semangat hidupmu. Hyung minta maaf Jiminie, hyung menyesal; _teramat; sangat._ "

Seokjin menengadah, terkejut melihat mata Jimin yang sudah merah dan berair. Setelah keheningan melanda cukup lama, Jimin akhirnya membuka suara, "Hyung, apa sudah terlambat sekarang?", tanya nya lirih.

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jimin, "Tidak Jim. Kau harus pergi menemui Taehyung sekarang, 3 tahun waktu yang cukup untuk membuat kalian menderita, bukan?"

Jimin segera melepaskan genggaman Seokjin, memakai jaketnya yang menggantung di belakang pintu lalu hendak pergi-

"Jim!", Jimin menoleh, "kau memaafkan hyung, bukan?"

Butuh waktu 3 detik untuk Jimin akhirnya mengangguk, memberikan senyuman manisnya, dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Jemari Mingyu mengelus garis rahang Taehyung pelan, membuat Taehyung mati-matian menahan napas.

"Teman sok jagoan mu dimana sekarang huh? Tak ada saat kau membutuhkan bantuannya?", deretan kata itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu diiringi tawa sinisnya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, _Jimin, tidak akan pernah datang._

Saat pikirannya entah melayang memikirkan Jimin, secercah cahaya yang berkilau menarik perhatian Taehyung.

 _Pisau._

Mingyu menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya.

"M-mau apa kau Mingyu?", cicit Taehyung; panik.

Mingyu tersenyum licik, mengangkat pisaunya lalu menggoreskan ujungnya diatas kulit pipi Taehyung, meninggalkan luka yang amat perih.

"Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan kau dengan cara baik-baik,"

Tangan Mingyu membawa pisaunya turun,

"Maka aku akan bermain kasar Taehyung- _ssi_ ,"

- _tepat didepan perut Taehyung._

.

Jimin berlari menyusuri jalanan seperti orang _kesetanan_ , tak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak sedari tadi. Kakak Taehyung bilang bahwa Taehyung sudah dua jam belum juga kembali dari supermarket.

 _Dan itu membuat Jimin nyaris gila atas segala kekhawatirannya._

.

"Kumohon Mingyu, jangan begini,", Taehyung memohon, bersusah payah menahan napasnya sekuat yang ia bisa, karena sedikit saja perutnya bergerak; _habis sudah._

"Kau yang jangan begini Taehyung, sudah 4 tahun, tapi kau tidak juga mau menerimaku?", desis Mingyu, matanya berkilat marah.

"A-aku tidak bisa Mingyu,"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat kilatan di mata Mingyu kian menambah, seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu-,"

Taehyung merasakan dadanya sesak, tangan kiri Mingyu tak lepas mencekiknya dari tadi.

"-katakan selamat tinggal."

Dan detik itu juga, Taehyung merasakan perutnya seolah dirobek paksa. Benda asing itu menembus lambungnya tanpa ampun; _mengoyaknya brutal_. Menyebabkan darah kian merembes keluar.

Kesadaran Taehyung sudah diambang batas ketika ia mendengar satu suara yang amat ia rindukan,-

"Taehyung!"

 _-lalu semuanya gelap._

.

Suara rintihan yang tak asing ditelinganya membuat Jimin mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya tak enak. Dan Jimin tau hal buruk menimpa Taehyung ketika ia memasuki gang kecil; yang menjadi saksi bisu atas segala penderitaan Taehyung.

 _Taehyung-nya._

Taehyung yang pernah meninggalkannya.

Taehyung yang pernah berjanji untuk terus bersamanya,-

"Taehyung!"

-ada disana, bersimbah darah dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di sudut gang. Mingyu dan beberapa anak buahnya segera melarikan diri lewat jalan lain. Jimin bersumpah, ia akan menghajar mereka semua dengan tangannya sendiri, _dan menyeretnya paksa ke dasar neraka._

Dengan panik Jimin menelepon _ambulance_ , masih diiringi teriakan histerisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti meneriakkan nama Taehyung.

.

"Hyung," Jimin menghambur memeluk Seokjin ketika hyung-nya itu sampai di rumah sakit.

Tak mau memperparah keadaan, Seokjin hanya mengelus punggung Jimin pelan, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Ta-taehyung, hyung, bagaimana ini, dia-dia belum sadar, hyung; _ya_ _Tuhan_ ," Jimin meracau tak jelas, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin, _ia butuh sandaran._ "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Taehyungie, okay?"

 _Klek._

Suara pintu terbuka menarik kembali eksistensi Seokjin dan Jimin, terlihat disana Namjoon - _kakakTaehyung_ \- berdiri dengan senyum tipis.

Jimin segera bangkit berdiri, terburu menghampiri Namjoon, "Hyung? Taehyung, apa dia sudah sadar? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Hyung cepat katakan!", Jimin menarik-narik lengan Namjoon.

"Tenang dulu Jimin-ah, tenang oke? Ia sudah sadar, kau boleh menemuinya tapi jangan terlalu banyak diajak bicara, _arra_?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin mengangguk cepat, lalu melesat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

.

"Taehyung!", tangis Jimin pecah begitu melihat sosok yang amat dirindukannya terbaring begitu lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum tipis menatap Jimin. _Jimin-nya kembali. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jimin menghambur memeluk Taehyung, meracau _betapa ia merindukan Taehyung 3 tahun belakangan ini, betapa ia menyesal datang terlambat tadi, betapa ia tidak dapat hidup tanpa kehadiran Taehyung disisinya._

"Hey, hey, tenang dulu. Aku sudah tak apa-apa kok, hanya tinggal dirawat beberapa hari saja. Bicara perlahan Jim,"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sendu Taehyung sambil masih terisak;-

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh."-dan kembali memeluk Taehyung erat, membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas; membalas pelukannya lalu mengusak pelan rambut Jimin.

 _Dan setelah itu, Jimin kembali menemukan cahaya kecilnya,_

 _Kim Taehyung,_

 _karena hanya Taehyung lah yang dapat membuat Jimin tersenyum; juga menangis disaat yang bersamaan._

.

 _Karena hanya Jimin seorang yang dapat melihat Taehyung terluka hanya dari matanya, ketika orang lain percaya dengan senyum di wajahnya._

 _Fin._

Sekuel dari "Liar" udah kan? Ehehe, gimana? puas gak? Kalau kurang puas, aku mohon maaf yaa,


End file.
